Slayer Sorceress
by Cotto
Summary: Just how much of a Slayer IS a demon- I mean really? What if Buffy also has magical gifts that come along with being equiped with super-strength and extreme reflexes? Will include magical forced seduction: Buffy/Willow (friendship) Buffy/Dawn (pretty much slavery via magic) Buffy/Faith (slavery via magic), under the influence of the First Evil, Buffy goes astray here.


**Slayer Sorceress Buffy.**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and not me… he decides who gets to sell stories in that franchise, and thus far, I haven't made contact with him. I Will NOT violate copyright regulations; plus it is stealing to do so, so… this is fanfic… NOT paid fic! I accept NOT One Cent for this story., this is just for fun. Thank you.

**Pre-story credits:** Lupo for his "Buffy the Slayer Sorceress" series of pictures on fanpop, which inspired me to write this little piece; I hope you enjoy this piece of 'sorceress Buffy the Vampire Slayer', Lupo! I also owe "DreamsofSpike" congratulations, and credit, for his story "Slayer's Pet" which partially is a material source for this piece. Also, thanks to April, who's "Branches of the Willow" gave me the context to make Willow a cuddle-bug.

**Motivation:** Just how much of a demon IS a slayer, anyways?

**Moral of the story:** Guard yourself from evil friends and corrupt friends.

**Author's notes:** When Willow gets enthusiastic or excited, she gets a bit Weird,,, hence the part where Willow's sitting on Buffy.

**Chapter #1.): Buffy's Magickal gift- discovered.**

Willow had persuaded Buffy to let her come on patrol with her best friend _"Don't know why I have such a love for her"_ Willow thought as she set up the spell's ingredients, she hadn't told Buffy that her little 'mystical science experiment' was to find any other sources of magical energy… she had hardly told Buffy anything of it at all, in fact _"but every time I am with her, I get so much joy in my heart; it must be the same way between Buffy and Dawnie, it's like Buffy and I are twins, somehow. We would literally die for eachother… Now That's Love!"_ Willow thought happily to herself.

Some seasons earlier, Giles had told Willow that he was making her and Buffy co-heirs to his 'community defense agency', and the redhead was both scared and happy in equal measure... The 'Scooby gang' was her 'second family' and in her heart; Buffy was her twin sister! To say she loved her would be a galactic sized understatement, but Willow could be profoundly foolish sometimes, and had a propensity for projection; not exactly safe in the moral combat she had applied for in the year she became a woman under US law! As she watched her best friend swiftly stake three Vampires who had tried a gang hit on her, Willow mixed the ingredients and muttered in Latin something that translated as "find others like me, others gifted with similar gifts." she was feeling a bit lonely.

It suddenly popped into Will's head that Buff was absolutely beautiful now. Buffy was wearing her leather coat and leather pants to keep out the cold and to protect her during the fight, and Willow was wearing her yellow sweater-shirt and favorite yellow pants. Suddenly: the orange energy swarmed out of the circle of stones Willow had set up and zip!- went straight into Buffy, surrounding her with a brilliant orange glow! (like a full-body-halo) _"Wow! I wonder how many other slayers have had magic in their gift repertoire! I'll need to consult the records about this…"_ Willow thought astonished to herself

"Wow, Buffy! You're,,, You're glowing!" Willow yelled as she ran up to her best friend, and stopped maybe five feet from her, then the redheaded lesbian stood there, her right leg inside facing forward, smiling attractively, and splaying her arms out in an affectionate manner towards her best friend. Buffy looked down shocked, to see an orange halo of weird energy crackling over her. Then she got mad "Willow, What Did You Do?" Buffy practically yelled. The last time Willow had done anything like this in Buffy's memory: she'd nearly killed all her friends _after_ going Satanist!

"Not to worry, Buff, just a little spell, to find others like me." "You want another girlfriend?!" Buffy asked her, clearly confused by her friend's logic "No, not homosexual women, Buffy, I am talking about beings able to use magick. Besides, I can find them on dating sites easy enough." Willow laughed, but Buffy didn't find it funny at all; the last time something like this had happened, Willow got addicted... And nearly forfeited her soul to Perdition!

All of a sudden, Willow's eyes went wide, and she got the happiest smile imaginable on her face ever! "Oh, My Goodness! Buffy! It worked! It worked! I did it! I found something new about YOU!" "HUH?" was Buffy's response, to say she was confused would have been a profound understatement, she was utterly and completely perplexed! Then the blonde got upset; she wasn't into girls, what did her friend mean? Before Buffy could ask,,, Willow tackled her into a hug and started kissing her and saying "Oh, Buffy, you're so beautiful! I love you!" "_What is this woman up to?_ _Doesn't she know that I'm not gay?"_ After landing on top of her, Willow sat up on her and told Buffy "You're gifted, Buffy. Don't you understand? We're more sisters than I ever thought possible!" "Willow, What?!" "Magick, Buffy! You have that gift. I did a magick detecting spell, and it went straight to you! Hey, maybe the 'heart of a demon' they used to make the Slayer makes you more than human." "Yeah, Willow" Buffy said with Willow still sitting on her hips "Get off me." "Sorry Buff. I just got excited." and Willow got off her beloved friend "Just one problem with that theory, Will… I'm Catholic, not particularly devout, but I simply Cannot be part demon, it doesn't make any sense!" Buffy was scared of what this would mean- deeply scared.

"Such a thing is a gift, Buff, not a detriment, besides; you didn't hand over your soul, did you? And if you didn't, then this must be Yahweh's plan for you to have this asset." Willow commented, after helping Buffy up from the ground. As the women walked back to their dwelling place, Willow remarked that just as there are good and, by extension, perverse people, same with spirits, commonly called 'angels' or 'demons'- same kind of creature, just profoundly differing agendas. Buffy wasn't so convinced; to her, a demon was a demon, it didn't matter the being's agenda- one reason the Initiative had so appealed to her!

When the women got back to 1630 Ravello Drive, Buffy was still concerned about what had happened, concerned and scared- profoundly scared. _"Does this make me naturally a sorceress?"_ Buffy thought terrified, she was so scared that she really couldn't sleep, not at all!

The next morning, Elizabeth sought out Willow, to talk more to her about this rather bizarre discovery she had made during patrol, and, to her astonishment, Willow suggested that they test this gift. Elizabeth {Buffy} was uncomfortable with the idea, to her; she was one of Christ's soldiers, she **wasn't** comfortable with doing what amounted to sorcery at all! So, Buffy was scared, basically…

Fear was nothing unusual to Miss Summers, she had dealt with it for all her 'slayer life', as she saw that period of her lifetime, from realizing that she was that type of young woman- called to defend her neighbors from monsters, to her crucimentium, when her strength was taken from her- via a chemical… THAT was traumatic! To her deaths, all through her time, she dealt with fear… but this held a weird fear for her, oh, she trusted her best friend; Willow wouldn't willingly hurt her, not again, their love was that of twins, even, so there was no need to fear betrayal.

As Buffy and Willow sat cross-legged on the floor, Willow gave her best friend instructions for mixing the chemicals for the spell-casting, "Think chemistry, Buffy" Willow told her "you need the right mixture in order for the situation to avoid being poisonous for the situation, then the prayer, if you please." "You are aware of how far off your little hobby is, aren't you, Will?" Elizabeth attempted to correct her beloved best friend _"How far she's fallen from the Jewess I knew in my childhood."_ Elizabeth thought with a tear coming to her eye. "Oh, Buffy, there's no need to cry, here…" Willow responded, and wiped her friend's face. "It just hurts how far you've gone astray, that's all, I love you, Will." Buffy responded.

For the redhead to watch her blonde best friend, her "bbf" her beloved best friend, if you please, cry over her deeds just cut to Willow's core, and she resolved then and there to distance herself from such contacts, for at least a month, but relationships are never easy to break for most people, however, maybe one in a few thousand or thereabouts can do so in a heartbeat., but for women, it's said to be nearly impossible!

Willow had her bright red baseball cap on, it seemed as though red was her favorite color, and her corduroy overalls, she looked downright decent, and totally beautiful, Buffy thought, as she cheered up!

Willow wasn't much into contemplation of her past deeds, but it occurred to her right out of the blue- maybe her forays into magic were the beginning of her bisexuality with lesbian tendencies, just maybe.

Some presence in the room darkened the room massively; and Willow went into combat mode almost immediately! It was quite the surprise to find peaceful Willow going into a battle mentality so suddenly, but she had detected some_thing_ frightening entering the place where they were,,, basically- the First Evil was showing its head to mess with them! That psychopathic spirit had its own plan, and far more advanced than those armature kids could imagine! "Get Outta here!" Willow commanded, with a voice that held a fire Buffy had never imagined. _"This woman is a dragon in her own right… a regular firebrand, and zealot."_ Buffy thought, shocked at the spitfire (like the airplane) that her "beloved best friend", or bbf, as they now thought of one-another, showed in herself. The room did lighten up, or seemed to… in reality, that psychopathic spirit had merely backed down to lure them into a false sense of security before a strike.

"Wow, Will… was that the spell?" "No, Buff, it just looks as if something tried to mess with us, but I feel certain we fended it off." Willow responded. "Now for your lesson; try to float something- it's a test of telekinesis." Willow explained, and Buffy immediately floated a stake. Willow broke out a smile immediately! "You're a natural, Buffy!" Willow told Elizabeth, who was horrified at what this meant. "Maybe we should look at the Watchers' Journals, Liz." Willow suggested to Buffy, using yet another nickname for Elizabeth {Buffy} "Just to see if there is any other references to Slayers being somewhat Magical." Will suggested with a smile on her face. She was trying to cheer her best friend up, and it seemed to help; after all, if it IS natural for a Slayer to be able to use magic, then Miss Summers really Hadn't given her soul up., and the cheering up worked.

**End Chapter Author's Notes:** Buffy's magical training will soon get far darker than this, as she will soon meet a new magic teacher- The First Evil- it is then that she becomes a sorceress, but right now she is trying to be a good woman.


End file.
